


The Sewer King's Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile replaced the Sewer King's wide-eyed expression.





	The Sewer King's Eyes

I never created Batman TAS characters.

One smile replaced the Sewer King's wide-eyed expression after he viewed a pet alligator resting with his childhood toy alligator.

THE END


End file.
